ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marceline Trilogy (Vampire Killer/Crisis on Fire Kingdom/War for Patience St. Pim)
Hello. I'm Samuel Joseph Whitacre. Have you ever wondered why Marceline's gonna have her own trilogy just like the anime Godzilla trilogy? Then you're probably right. It's time to show you what the trilogy looks like. Maybe the trilogy of Marceline might be more successful than the Adventure Time miniseries trilogy. So please, enjoy the page and don't forget to leave the comments. I really, really hope the Godzilla anime trilogy might be completed. Marceline: Vampire Killer Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Billy Brown as The Vampire King *Rebecca Romijn as The Empress *Paul Williams as The Hierophant *Ron Funches as The Fool *Beau Billingslea as The Moon *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Hayden Ezzy as Fern *Justin Roiland as Earl of Lemongrab Taglines *From the past, the vampire girl killed all the vampires until she became the queen. And now, the vampires are resurrected again to take their revenge on her. *A vampire born in a sword. A hero born in justice. A great duel in the Land of Ooo begins. *Our only hope is Marceline. *Her mother will be resurrected. *Who is it? It can only be the vampire queen. *The chosen one will be revealed. *She begins with a story. Theme Song MAN WITH A MISSION - Take Me Under (cover version by Olivia Olson and Takahiro Moriuchi) Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Hayden Ezzy as Fern *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Keith David as Flame King *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *Laraine Newman as Widow *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell Taglines *A woman, who killed all the vampires from her past again, had become immortal again. The Land of Ooo was in peace. However, she had a new insanity successor. *The new insanity successor appears. *The chosen one returns. *Who will be defeated? Marceline or Bandit Princess? *The crisis begins. *The sequel to the huge hit. Theme Song MAN WITH A MISSION - Broken People (cover version by Olivia Olson and Takahiro Moriuchi) Marceline 3: War for Patience St. Pim Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Hayden Ezzy as Fern *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Keith David as Flame King *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross *Madeleine Martin, Roz Ryan, Grey DeLisle, Neil Patrick Harris, Donald Glover, Hannibal Buress, Elle Newlands, and Gary Anthony Williams as Fionna, Cake, Ice Queen, Prince Bubba Gumball, Marshall Lee, Flame Prince, Butterscotch Butler and Lord Monochromicorn *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens *Jasika Nicole as Frieda *Jackie Buscarino as Kara "Susan" Strong *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer Theme Song MAN WITH A MISSION - Chasing the Horizon (cover version by Olivia Olson and Takahiro Moriuchi) Category:Adventure Time Category:Marceline Trilogy Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Frederator Studios